La promesse de la Lune
by Scampicrevette
Summary: SPOIL! Ichigo a retrouvé ses pouvoirs grâce à Ginjo. Mais ce dernier se fait blesser par Tsukishima, déclenchant la colère refoulée de l'adolescent. Mais tout bascule avec l'arrivée d'un homme qu'Ichigo connait bien... IchixGinjo / Ichi & Aizen SPOIL!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! :D

Bienvenue sur ma première fic dédiée à Cherry Duck :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! J'ai vérifié l'orthographe mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'une petite erreur de temps en temps. Soyez indulgents c'est ma première fic... :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span> :

Ichigo était dans sa chambre. Etendu sur son lit et les bras croisés derrière la nuque, il semblait plongé dans ses réflexions, son éternel froncement de sourcil le caractérisant.

Effectivement, il se posait bien des questions. Ginjo Kujo l'avait aidé à retrouver des pouvoirs. Il lui était très reconnaissant de l'y avoir aidé biensûr, et ce même si ce fut laborieux, mais quelque chose le chiffonnait. Pour quelle vraie raison avait-il accepté de récupérer ses pouvoirs ? Au départ, il pensait que c'était pour à nouveau avoir cette capacité à protéger ceux qu'il aime ! Mais à présent, une toute autre vérité le dérangeait.

Sentir cette force couler dans ses veines à nouveau, ce pouvoir intense qui lui avait tant manqué, il l'avait enfin retrouvé ! Et c'est justement cela qui animait ses craintes. Et s'il avait voulu récupérer ses pouvoirs uniquement pour ressentir ça, comme avant ?

Et Ginjo ? Pourquoi ce type s'était proposé pour l'aider ? Il ne le connaissait même pas il y a quelques jours…

Ichigo soupira en se redressant sur le matelas confortable. Il tourna son regard vers son réveil posé sur le bureau. Décidément, tout ça l'empêchait de dormir. Heureusement qu'il ne devait pas se lever demain.

°0°0°

Ichigo courait à toute vitesse dans les rues de Karakura. La rage et la peur animait son corps, et son cerveau fonctionnait à l'accéléré. Comment avait-il osé ? Corrompre les gens qu'il aime ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Il se surprit même à vouloir le tuer. Cet être écœurant gâchait la vie qu'il voulait tant avoir. Il n'avait rien fait à personne ! Alors pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur lui ? Alors qu'il était plongé dans son incompréhension, il entendit cette voix familière l'interpeler.

- Ichigo !

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent en reconnaissant Ginjo qui le poursuivait. Ce dernier l'emmena dans un immeuble qui apparemment servait de planque inconnue à Tsukishima.

- je pense qu'il est nécessaire de te calmer.

-comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Ce salaud ! Il se permet de venir comme ça chez moi et de s'incruster dans le passer de mes amis et ma famille ! Je le hais !

- je sais Ichigo…

Ginjo fut surpris lorsqu'Ichigo attrapa sa veste et lui adressa ce regard si menaçant.

- C'est ta faute ! Pourquoi m'avoir rendu mes pouvoirs ?

- c'est toi qui à accepté Ichigo…

- pourquoi avoir décidé de vous intégrer dans ma vie comme ça ? Après tout vous êtes comme Tsukishima ! Vous vous incruster sans permission !

Ginjo serra les dents et attrapa Ichigo par les épaules pour le secouer doucement mais avec rudesse.

-Ichigo ! Reprend-toi ! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis !

Ichigo se sentit soudainement très petit à côté de Ginjo. Sa carrure et sa taille étaient imposantes, sans parler de ses mains fortes qui le maintenaient à présent avec cette délicatesse qui le surprit.

- désolé.. Je… Toute cette histoire ça me donne mal de crâne !

Ginjo soupira doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux du roux. Il avait l'air si fragile à ce moment… Ses talons le firent se détourner et fit quelque pas dans la pièce délabrée. Il se tourna soudain vers l'adolescent.

- écoute, j'ai un plan.

Ichigo le regardait droit dans les yeux. Son visage exprimait crainte mais également détermination. Ginjo se lamenta intérieurement, sachant que sa proposition n'allait surement pas être la bienvenue pour le roux.

-on va faire ce qu'il attend de nous. Nous allons faire comme si il avait toujours été là aussi.

- quoi ?

-Ichigo c'est le seul moyen pour épargner ceux que tu aimes ! Tu as bien vu qu'ils étaient du côté de ce fou furieux ! Alors si tu te bats contre lui, tu peux être sur qu'Orihime, Chad et Uryu seront de son côté pour se battre contre toi… Et je sais que tu n'en serais pas capable.

Ichigo avança vers lui, l'air menaçant à nouveau.

- comment peux-tu proposer une chose pareille ! Jamais je ne m'avouerai vaincu contre cette ordure !

- il ne s'agirait que de la première étape ! Après nous en profiterons pour nous attaquer à lui. L'important est que tes amis soient de ton côté avant tout !

L'adolescent quitta sa posture rageuse pour croiser les bras et détourner le regard au sol. Il semblait contrarié mais aussi plongé dans une intense réflexion.

- Ichigo…

L'orangé fut surpris de sentir soudainement cette main se poser sur son épaule. La voix de l'homme en face de lui s'était faite plus basse et profonde qu'auparavant. Il releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

- je sais que c'est difficile… Mais c'est le seul moyen pour s'en débarrasser. Je suis avec toi, tu n'es pas seul à l'affronter… Alors n'aies pas peur. Je suis là.

Ichigo le regardait avec ce regard tellement attristé qu'il crut qu'il allait craquer.

-merci… Ginjo…

Et il craqua. Il attira le plus petit contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras avec toute la douceur du monde, une caresse tendre dans les cheveux courts et doux. Il sentit qu'Ichigo s'était contracté sous l'acte qu'il venait de faire mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il sentit le jeune homme agripper sa veste.

-tu es le seul vrai ami qu'il me reste pour le moment…

Ginjo comprit à ce moment que le jeune roux avait besoin d'affection. Tous ses changements avaient vraiment du le secouer. Ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux. Ginjo se pencha lentement vers lui, si bien qu'Ichigo put sentir son souffle sur son front, son nez et finalement ses lèvres. Il se sentit rougir mais ne bougea pas.

-j'aime tant cette façon que tu as de t'abandonner dans mes bras…

Ichigo sentit un frisson remonter le long de dos en entendant cette phrase. Son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre. Il se sentit fondre lorsque l'homme qui le surplombait posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur effarante. Et sans vraiment s'en apercevoir il répondit immédiatement au baiser timide. Ce ne fut qu'un effleurement lent mais les deux hommes semblaient suffoquer par tant de sensations. Ginjo prononça quelques mots bas :

- je pense qu'on devrait y aller…

Ichigo acquiesça timidement et suivit Ginjo à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

0°0°0

Tout ce passait bien. Le plan n'avait pas foiré. Cependant, Ichigo et Ginjo s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre de l'adolescent pour mettre la suite du plan au point. Mais aucun des deux hommes n'avaient oublié le baiser de la veille. Et il était resté un certain malaise entre les deux depuis.

Ginjo était assit sur le lit d'Ichigo, tant disque ce dernier restait debout, appuyé contre ses placards, n'osant pas s'asseoir près de l'homme plus âgé. Le silence reigna jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la voix de l'orangé mette fin à cette torture silencieuse.

-c'est quoi la suite du plan ?

Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas encore croisés.

-il faut que l'on cerne Tsukishima lorsqu'il ne sera pas en compagnie de quelqu'un en qui tu tiens.

-C'est tout ?

-Que veux-tu qu'il y ait d'autre ? Il faut juste attendre le bon moment.

-Et attendre qu'il nous tue le premier aussi ?

-Ichi…

L'interpellé fit un blocage sur ce que l'homme qui le regardait intensément venait de dire.

-Pourquoi tu te permets de faire ça ?

-quoi donc ?

-m'appeler comme ça…

Après un court instant, Ginjo se leva du lit et se dirigea vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier vit la main du brun se diriger vers son visage pour effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts, tel une plume caressant sa peau. Après un bref instant où le silence se fit gênant, il attrapa cette main entreprenante.

-A quoi tu joues ? Tu veux m'accommoder ?

-Jamais… Ne me compare pas à lui s'il-te-plaît…

Ginjo resserra ses doigts sur la main du roux, caressant tendrement cette peau à l'apparence si fragile et qui se révélait scandaleusement douce.

-Alors pourquoi tu… Tu m'as embrassé ?

L'atmosphère était devenue plus électrique, plus chaude autour des deux hommes qui se regardaient dans les yeux, le regard si intense l'un que l'autre. Ils s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochés lors de leurs paroles.

-Tu agis sur moi tel un aimant… Je n'ai simplement pas pu me retenir…

Ichigo sentit ses joues chauffer, signe de son rougissement intense. Ginjo l'attira contre lui, comme la dernière fois, l'enveloppant dans cette douce étreinte protectrice.

-Tu es adorable… Tu as cette détermination qui t'anime… Mais cette fragilité que tu laisses soudainement apparaitre dans tes gestes est tellement déroutante…

-Ginjo… Je… j'ai peur de comprendre…

-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur… C'est quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas contrôler, Ichi…

Ginjo se pencha sur le plus jeune et l'embrassa tendrement, une main enfuie dans la nuque de ce dernier. Ichigo répondit au baiser tout autant inconsciemment qu'au premier qu'ils avaient échangé et faufila ses mains sur les épaules du plus grand, pour s'accrocher au coup de celui-ci. La main libre du brun s'enfuyait sous le t-shirt de l'orangé qui émit un gémissement discret dans le baiser. Il sentait que le plus grand se laissait emporter par ses pulsions lorsqu'il se retrouva soulevé et plaqué contre les portes des placards. Il ne refusa cependant pas l'initiative du brun qui collait son corps au sien, alors qu'il entourait la taille de ce dernier de ses jambes.

-Est-ce que.. On peut… Vraiment faire…ça ?

-Qui nous en empêcherais ?

L'envie, le désir des deux jeunes hommes montaient en flèche au fur et à mesure des secondes, tant le baiser devenait langoureux, pratiquement passionné. Ils ne pouvaient simplement plus s'arrêter.

Une main de Ginjo remontait le t-shirt d'Ichigo qui rompit le baiser pour se débarrasser du vêtement devenu gênant. L'orangé se courba un peu lorsque la bouche du brun descendit le long de sa mâchoire avant d'aller butiner son cou avec délectation. Ses mains s'agrippaient au revers de la veste.

-Ginjo… Le lit…

Ichigo était incapable de sortir une phrase cohérente. Il n'en revenait pas d'être déjà dans cet état alors qu'ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser. Il ressentait tant de choses à la foi !

Ginjo avait compris le message et l'avait porté jusque sur le lit de l'adolescent, se positionnant au dessus de ce dernier. Quelques vêtements furent rapidement jetés à terre. Ginjo explorait le buste du plus jeune, lequel respirait de manière de plus en plus irrégulière. Ses baisers suivaient le tracé des abdos finement apparents alors que ses mains caressaient la peau brûlante qui lui était offerte. Ginjo sourit en voyant l'air contrarié d'attendre d'Ichigo lorsqu'il remonta au même niveau que ce dernier afin de l'embrasser à nouveau. Le brun fut surpris en sentant les mains du plus jeune se pauser dans le bas de son dos pour descendre sur ses fesses, ayant agrippé le caleçon au passage.

-Tu es pressé ?

-Ginjo… S'il-te-plaît… J'en peux plus…

Effectivement, l'adolescent était bien à l'étroit dans son caleçon à présent.

Ginjo les dénudas tout les deux avec rapidité et fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau légèrement humide du plus jeune, en partant d'entre les clavicules, passant au milieu du ventre et enfin se diriger vers la virilité de ce dernier. Il entama quelques vas et viens lents tout en se délectant du visage du roux. Celui-ci soupirait d'aise et regardait son amant avec cette chaleur et ce désir qui le faisait perdre pied. Tant disque quelques mèches de cheveux du brun retombaient sur son front.

Ichigo se tortillait un peu sous lui, animé par un désir non maitrisé. La main libre de Ginjo partit explorer l'intimité de l'orangé qui gémit une fois de plus. Et alors qu'il allait passer un doigt, Ichigo le stoppa en agrippant son épaule plus fortement.

-S'il-te-plaît… Pas… ça.. Je..

-je saurais attendre… Ne t'en fais pas…

-M… Merci …

Ginjo renonça donc un peu à contre cœur, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas l'obliger à faire ça. Il saura attendre le moment où son Ichigo sera près…

Il n'avait cependant pas suspendu ses gestes sur la virilité du plus jeune. Il sourit tendrement à ce dernier et descendit au niveau de sa virilité pour la prendre en bouche. Ichigo eut un sursaut face à cette nouvelle sensation qui l'envahit. C'était fort, puissant, il se sentait perdre contenance. Ginjo lui avait descendu une main sur sa propre virilité pour se soulager. Après quelques temps indéfini, ils se libérèrent plus ou moins en même temps. Ginjo avala la semence du plus jeune et remonta au même niveau que celui-ci. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, Le plus grand se couchant avec douceur sur le plus petit. Le premier susurra contre les lèvres du second :

-Je t'aime… Ichi…

Ichigo le regarda dans les yeux, se remettant à peine de ses émotions. Il était sincère ? Il l'aimait ?

-V-Vraiment ?

Ginjo lui sourit tendrement en passant une main délicate dans les cheveux indisciplinés.

-Vraiment.

Ichigo enlaça les larges épaules au dessus de lui et amena le corps musclé tout contre lui. Ils s'imprégnaient de la chaleur de l'autre, cette sensation si exquise du toucher… Ginjo soupira d'aise dans la nuque de l'orangé dont il se délectait du parfum.

-Je crois que… Je t'aime aussi… Ginjo…

L'interpellé serra le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'emporta avec lui en roulant sur le dos. Ichigo se retrouva lover contre le torse du plus âgé qui l'étreignait avec amour et possession.

-j'en suis ravi…

Ichigo se sentit rougir à nouveau et tira le drap sur eux pour cacher leur nudité. Ils fermèrent doucement les yeux jusqu'à s'endormir, serré l'un contre l'autre.

0°0°0

Les paupières d'Ichigo papillonnèrent quelques secondes. Un souffle chaud caressait sa nuque avec lenteur. Il se rappela laborieusement les faits d'hier soir et rougit en se souvenant. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas et il se redressa délicatement pour ne pas réveiller son amant, tout en écartant le bras possessif qui entourait sa taille. Il y parvint, et ce malgré ses gestes maladroits. Il fut également soulager de constater que le brun n'avait absolument pas le sommeil léger, et que par conséquent ses mouvements ne l'avaient pas réveillé. Son regard s'attarda tout de même sur le corps allongé dans les draps chauds. Ginjo avait le visage détendu, come apaisé. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus tirés en arrière et quelques mèches retombaient sur l'oreiller. Ichigo s'attarda un instant sur sa bouche entrouverte. Il se surprit de vouloir l'embrasser et se leva prestement pour éviter de céder à la tentation. Il rougit d'avantage en constatant sa nudité. Il avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée que Ginjo et lui soient ensemble.

Lorsque Ginjo ouvrit les yeux, il fut ébloui par un rayon de soleil, ce qui provoqua un grognement de mécontentement de sa part. Il s'étira un peu en s'asseyant. Lorsqu'il put voir la pièce où il était, il ne s'attendit pas à se trouver là. Tout comme Ichigo, il eut un temps de réflexion pour se rappeler les faits passés et ne put réprimer un frisson et un rougissement. Il sourit en constatant que l'orangé avait fuit le lit avant qu'il ne se réveille. Décidément, ce gosse était vraiment trop mignon.

0°0°0

-Mon Dieu Tsukishima ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

L'interpellé s'assit dans le canapé d'Orihime avec précaution.

-Je… Je me suis fait attaquer…

Orihime appela ses fées et se mit immédiatement à la guérir. Son air préoccupé fit sourire intérieurement Tsukishima.

-Mais qui t'as fait ça ? Tu as vu tes agresseurs ?

-Tu ne me croiras pas…

Il arbora un air faussement triste.

-Qui est-ce ?

Son regard se plongea dans celui de la rousse, qui attendait impatiemment la réponse de celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami.

-Celui qui m'a agressé… C'est Ichigo.

0°0°0

Pourquoi combattait-il à nouveau ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il découvrait à peine son amour pour Ginjo que tout se retournait contre lui. Ses amis lui posaient mille et mille questions qui l'agressaient à un point inimaginable. De plus, il était à fleur de peau depuis qu'il avait découvert ses sentiments si forts pour son amant. Il para un énième coup de sabre de Tsukishima. Alors il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs pour ça… Se battre contre ses amis ? Lui qui avait tout fait pour les protéger… Maintenant Orihime, Chad et Uryu lui faisait face avec ces visages si déçus. Son cœur se serra. Il avait beau hurler qu'il n'avait rien fait, que Tsukishima se jouait d'eux, ils ne semblaient rien entendre.

-Ichigo, si tu cesses de m'attaquer maintenant, je te pardonnerai. Je ne t'en voudrai pas, je te l'assure. Tu es juste…

-La ferme !

Ichigo attaqua à nouveau mais ce fut ses amis qui s'interposèrent pour contrer ses attaques. Le bouclier d'Orihime éclata après avoir paré le sabre d'Ichigo.

-Inoue…

Une lumière blanche très vive attira son attention au dernier moment, et il put éviter l'attaque de Chad. Mais alors qu'il venait à peine de se remettre de cette force qu'il avait contrée de sa lame, un mouvement dans son dos attira son attention. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la lame de Tsukishima s'abattre sur lui. Il ne put rien faire. Absolument rien. Une ombre passa devant lui et seul le bruit glauque de la chaire tranchée atteignit ses oreilles. Cette carrure… Cette veste… Ce parfum…

-Gin..jo…

La lame ensanglantée glissa du corps qui chutait à présent à toute vitesse vers le sol. Ichigo resta figé, fixant le corps de son amant qui tombait sous lui. Il disparut soudainement de la vue de toute personne présente. Tsukishima regarda vers le sol et le vit rattraper Ginjo juste avant qu'il ne touche la terre.

Ichigo était inquiet, très inquiet. Il déposa son amant avec une douceur infinie sur le sol alors que ce dernier ouvrait péniblement les yeux.

-I-Ichigo…

-Chuuut… Ne parle pas…

Du sang coulait de la bouche du brun, glissant le long de sa mâchoire avant de goutter sur le sol. Ichigo sentait le liquide chaud et poisseux sur ses mains, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer ses craintes.

Ginjo leva la main avec difficulté et alla la poser sur la joue du roux.

-Je t'aime… Ichi…

Ichigo regardait son amant tomber dans l'inconscience, sa main retombant mollement sur le sol. Il sera les dents. Tsukishima avait touché le cœur du roux. Il avait animé cette rage qu'il avait longtemps enfuie, par peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler. Une aura bleue entoura son corps, d'abord discrète, puis se faisant plus voyante. Les filaments d'énergie ressemblaient à de fines plumes bleues qui se désintégraient autour de lui. Tsukishima regardait le spectacle, un air bien plus soucieux affiché sur le visage. Quelle était cette force si menaçante qui émanait du jeune homme ? Ichigo releva la tête vers lui, ce qui le saisit. Malgré la distance, il put clairement voir l'air de tueur qu'abordait l'adolescent. Son énergie bleue fut comme mangée par une énergie à présent noire qui tournait autour de lui. Il disparut à nouveau, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques plumes d'énergie noire. Les coups affluèrent tels des éclairs que Tsukishima avait énormément de mal à contrer. Tsukishima écarquilla les yeux en sentant cette douleur vive dans son ventre. Il baissa les yeux et vis une lame qui le transperçait. Cette lame fut enfoncée d'avantage, avec une lenteur déconcertante. Il aperçut deux pieds à deux mètres, ce qui lui fit relever le visage. Ichigo était devant lui, semblant tout aussi surpris de l'attaque.

-Bonjour… Mon cher Tsukishima. Et à toi aussi, mon cher Kurosaki Ichigo.

La lame fut retirée toujours avec cette lenteur horrible, qui ne faisait que prolonger la douleur. Et tout alla très vite. Le nouvel arrivant empêcha le blessé de chuter vers le sol en lui attrapant les cheveux. Un simple coup de sabre suffit à faire se pétrifier toutes les personnes présentes.

-Cela fait déjà un an, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

Ichigo restait horrifié par la vision qui se présentait devant lui. Tsukishima venait d'être décapité de sang froid, son corps tombant à vive allure vers le sol, alors que sa tête était balancée au loin comme un vulgaire déchet.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de tuer se gosse.

Les amis de Ginjo et Ichigo présents se sentirent nauséeux et un mal de tête les surpris. Ils retrouvaient leur mémoire originelle. Orihime releva le regard vers l'intrus qui les regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Im-impossible…

Ichigo regardait l'homme devant lui avec crainte et surprise.

-A-Aizen…

Ce dernier sourit d'avantage en regardant Ichigo. Il portait toujours sa combinaison de cuir noire.

-Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt te préoccuper de ton « ami » ?

Le ton qu'avait employé Aizen était moqueur. Ichigo se ressaisit et disparut à nouveau pour réapparaitre près de Ginjo. Il s'agenouilla près de son amant, l'air inquiet de nouveau affiché sur son visage. Le sang couvrait de plus en plus le sol. Ichigo agrippa ses cheveux dans un geste contrarié. Il ne savait pas le soigner. Et Orihime semblait sonnée.

-Tu voudrais sans doute de l'aide ?

Ichigo releva le regard, surpris. Aizen s'accroupit devant lui, regardant l'état de Ginjo.

-Tu plaisantes ? Toi, le « grand Aizen Sosuke» voudrait m'aider ?

-Ce n'est pas poli de répondre à une question par une autre.

Ichigo et Sosuke se toisèrent un instant en silence.

-Vous êtes bien plus proche que de simples amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo sentit la colère revenir, vexé par cette réflexion. Mais ce fut surtout la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots qui le fit réagir ainsi. Mais, pris par l'urgence, Ichigo finit par acquiescer. Aizen leva une main au-dessus du buste tranché de Ginjo. Une lumière mauve apparut, couvrant l'entièreté de la blessure. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et puis, soudainement, la blessure cicatrisa, les chaires se reliant l'une à l'autre comme si elles s'attiraient. Ichigo regardait le spectacle, ébahit. Il avait longuement hésité avant d'accepter. Aizen retira sa main et Ginjo se redressa, vite aidé par Ichigo.

-Ca va ?

-O-oui… Ca tire un peu mais…

Ginjo s'immobilisa en voyant Aizen à côté de lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul, se rapprochant d'Ichigo. Sosuke se redressa en regardant l'orangé.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

-Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai toujours voulu tuer ce gosse.

-Et la seconde raison ?

Aizen étira un sourire.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Ichigo.

Le brun disparut dans un shunpo, laissant les deux amants un peu perdu par les événements.

Ces derniers se regardèrent à nouveau. Ginjo était à présent dans les bras d'Ichigo, qui semblait toujours préoccupé mais grandement rassuré qu'il aille mieux. L'orangé essuya les traces de sang sur le visage du brun avec tendresse. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement sous le geste affectueux de sa moitié.

-I-Ichi…

-J'ai eut peur… Tellement peur que…

Ginjo passa sa main dans les cheveux orange.

-Mais je suis là…

-Pourquoi t'es-tu interposé ?

Le brun lui sourit tendrement.

-Parce que je t'aime… Et que.. Je.. Je n'aurais jamais accepté.. Qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal.

Ichigo regardait son amant, profondément touché par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-embrasse-moi…

Il fut surpris que le plus âgé lui demande cela mais ne refusa absolument pas. Ce fut même gêné qu'il se pencha vers l'homme qu'il tenait contre lui. Le rouge aux joues, tout comme son compare, il posa ses lèvres contre celles de son homme. Le baiser fut délicat, doux, mais remplit d'amour. Ichigo sentait à nouveau cette passion ravageuse qui l'envahissait. Bon dieu qu'il l'aimait ! Ils cassèrent le baiser un peu trop rudement à leurs gouts mais ils ne furent pas déçus du moment pour autant. Ichigo aida Ginjo à se relever et passa un bras sur ses épaules pour le soutenir. Leurs amis, restés en retraits jusque là, les rejoignirent en souriant et en s'excusant de leurs comportement passé. Ichigo ne leurs en voulait pas du tout, sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient sous un pouvoir puissant. Heureusement, les blessés étaient peu nombreux. La bataille n'avait pas encore vraiment eut lieu de commencer.

-Et si nous partions de ce lieu lugubre ?

Les paroles d'Ichigo furent accueillies avec bonne humeur et enthousiasme. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé ses amis. C'était fini, toute cette histoire était finie. Plus de menace pesante sur ses épaules.

Cependant, qu'allait apporter la venue d'Aizen ? Pourquoi l'avait-il aidé ?

0°0°0

Ichigo sentit une douce caresse dans ses cheveux, ce qui le fit ouvrir les yeux. Le vent frais du matin accueillit son éveil avec douceur. Il vit un visage familier devant lui qui lui fit étirer un fin sourire. Un doux baiser lui permit de définitivement sortir de son sommeil, lui donnant la bonne humeur. Ginjo venait surement d'arriver par la fenêtre, comme il en avait souvent l'habitude.

-Que me vaut ce doux réveil de si bon matin ?

Ginjo caressait les cheveux de son rouquin préféré avec amour, lui adressant un regard emplit de tendresse.

-Que dirais-tu d'une journée, tout les deux, au festival qui vient de s'installer en ville depuis ce matin ?

Ichigo regarda son amant, étonné d'une telle proposition venant de sa part. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils ne voulaient tout les deux pas montrer leur amour en public, ou même à leurs amis.

-Tu veux dire, une sortie en couple ?

-C'est ça.

Ichigo restait un peu sceptique, alors que Ginjo lui dressait à présent un regard de chien battut pour qu'il accepte.

-Raaaah ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est de la triche !

Ginjo rigola sous l'air faussement boudeur du rouquin.

-Aller, je suis sur que tu adores les festivals en plus !

Ichigo devait l'avouer, il était un peu nerveux à l'idée de sa première sortie avec Ginjo. Comment devait-il se comporter ? Lui tenir la main ou bien garder une distance pour éviter d'attirer les regards des gens? Ichigo le regarda un instant et puis sourit enfin.

-C'est bien parce que s'en est un que je t'y accompagne !

-Génial ! Aller, habille-toi feignasse !

Ginjo rigola à nouveau en voyant l'air scandalisé du roux.

-Bin il est quand même 12h, mon amour.

Ichigo resta figé sur place. Après « feignasse » il avait droit à un « mon amour » parfaitement accompagné d'un sourire des plus charmeur. Ginjo retira la couverture qui couvrait le jeune homme qui restait interdit, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir ce dernier de son mode « veuillez appuyer sur reset pour désactiver le mode veille ».

-Mon amour ?

-Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

Ginjo s'était penché vers Ichigo, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. L'orangé se sentit se perdre dans les prunelles sombres de son amant. De son côté, le brun luttait pour ne pas littéralement sauter sur l'adolescent. Son expression si innocente et un peu perdu faisait battre son cœur de plus en plus vite. Il crut qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps lorsque l'orangé rougit en déclarant à voix basse:

-embrasse-moi…

Ginjo crut qu'il allait perdre le contrôle mais il se contient tout de même. Il scella leurs lèvres avec tendresse, alors que le jeune homme passait ses mains derrière sa nuque, pour l'emporter avec lui sur le matelas. Le plus âgé était surpris par les gestes entreprenants du plus jeune qui lui enlevait maintenant sa veste.

-Ichi… Que fais-tu ?

-J-j'ai envie… de t-toi…

Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant quelques secondes qui parurent en suspend, puis fondirent sur la bouche l'un de l'autre avec une passion et un amour non dissimulé. Leurs gestes furent plus précipités, les vêtements de Ginjo tombant sur le sol de plus en plus vite, ainsi que l'unique vêtement du roux.

L'excitation montait en flèche dans le corps des deux hommes qui s'embrassaient passionnément. La chaleur de la pièce augmentait au fur des secondes, alors que les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus entreprenantes. Ichigo gémit lorsque Ginjo s'allongea sur lui, totalement nu, faisant entrer en contact leurs virilités gonflées de désir.

Le brun descendit sa main et la glissa entre leurs deux corps pour saisir la virilité de l'orangé qui émit un second gémissement au contact. Il exerça de lents vas et viens, qui empêchait Ichigo d'atteindre l'orgasme rapidement, le faisant languir.

Au fil des minutes, le roux, n'en pouvant plus, agrippa la nuque de son amant pour qu'il approche son visage et lui murmura, le rouge aux joues :

-Mon amour… vas-y… S'il-te-plait…

-Tu… es sûr ?

-Oui…

Ginjo jaugea le jeune homme avec attention. Il voulait être sur qu'il soit près. Que sa première fois se passe bien. Il avait peur que le roux le lui demande pour le satisfaire lui, mais en plongeant dans le regard de feu de son amant, il sut qu'il était près. Le brun l'embrassa doucement pour le rassurer, alors qu'il remontait les jambes du roux pour une position plus confortable.

Il attrapa sa veste qui était non-loin et fouilla une poche intérieure pour en sortir un lubrifiant. Il avait prévu cela au cas ou l'orangé se sentirait près un jour ou l'autre. Et il avait bien fait.

Il en mit un peu sur ses doigts, l'étala et se pencha à nouveau au dessus de son amant.

Ichigo se crispa un peu en sentant l'intrusion en lui, mais il fut rassurer par les mots doux que le brun lui murmurait à l'oreille. Il s'habitua assez vite à la présence de ce premier doigt, mais fut saisit en sentant un second entrer. Ginjo faisait un léger mouvement de vas et viens pour l'habituer, tout comme il l'avait fait juste avant, puis fit un mouvement de ciseaux pour préparer l'orangé.

Ichigo s'admettait avoir un peu peur de cette première fois, mais le fait que Ginjo le rassure l'aidait à se détendre et à apprécier l'intrusion dans son intimité.

Il se contracta violemment lorsque les doigts agiles touchèrent une zone sensible. Ginjo lui sourit alors.

-J'ai trouvé la zone sensible… On dirait…

Ichigo se sentit rougir d'avantage sous la vague de plaisir qui l'avait traversé si soudainement. Et lorsqu'une deuxième lui parvint, il crut qu'il allait devenir fou.

Après un troisième passage sur sa prostate, les doigts furent retirés pour être remplacés par quelque chose de plus volumineux. Il attrapa immédiatement les épaules au dessus de lui et s'y agrippa, pris par une angoisse soudaine. Ginjo caressa doucement les cheveux roux pour le rassurer puis entra tout aussi délicatement. La douleur lançait le roux qui ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier cette douleur sourde. Ginjo alla jusqu'à la garde, puis patienta pour que son amant s'habitue à sa présence. Quand il sentit se dernier se détendre un peu, il commença enfin à bouger lentement, sous le souffle saccadé de l'orangé. Mais lorsque Ginjo toucha à plusieurs reprises l'endroit sensible, Ichigo se détendit définitivement, envahit par un concentré désir pur. La douleur s'était comme évaporée.

Les deux hommes laissaient échapper des gémissements de plaisir de leurs lèvres, semblant perdre le contrôle de leurs corps. Ginjo accélérait ses mouvements alors qu'Ichigo répondait à ces dits mouvements.

Ils arrivèrent à l'orgasme en même temps, Ginjo laissant un râle s'échapper de ses lèvres, dans le cou de son amour. Le plus âgé se laissa tomber sur le plus jeune, épuisé par tant de plaisir. Il se retira après quelques secondes, roulant sur le côté. Ichigo vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui. Il lui rendit l'étreinte.

-Je suis content que ce soit toi… Qui.. Enfin… Le premier quoi..

Ginjo rigola silencieusement et resserra son étreinte sur Ichigo.

-Je suis heureux que tu m'aies choisi pour cela.

Ils se regardèrent intensément tout les deux puis s'embrassèrent avec amour. Ginjo cacha leur nudité à l'aide de la fine couverture.

-Je t'aime… mon amour…

-Moi aussi… Je t'aime, Ginjo…

Ils s'endormirent serré l'un contre l'autre, épuisés.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Premier chapitre! :) J'espère que ça vous aura plus ;) la suite dans une semaine !<p>

Reviews? *.*


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre! (Et oui ce fut court _... Enfin 10 000 mots c'est déjà ça!) Alors le texte n'a pas été corrigé donc excusez-moi encore pour les fautes.. Mais avant tout! Réponse à la seule (bouhouuuu T_T *se mouche*) review du chapitre précédent :

~oOOOmerlette : Merci pour cette première review! :D Et en plus il est positif! (Hourra!) Je dois avouer que pour décrire les actions c'est un peu difficile mais je ferai tout pour m'améliorer! :D Enfin bon, voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre mais j'espère que ça t'aidera quand même à te faire une idée sur ce que j'écris x) Et non, Aizen n'est pas du tout un mégalo... et encore moins un sadique! XD Enfin voilà encore merci (^^)

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 :<p>

Ginjo et Ichigo marchaient dans les allées du festival. Les stands étaient plus beaux les uns que les autres aux yeux du roux qui ne cessait d'entrainer son amant à nombres d'entre eux. Ils se baladaient main dans la main, se fichant à présent éperdument du regard des autres. Ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble et préféraient profiter du moment au lieu de vouloir se cacher.

Après cette longue journée à avoir fait pratiquement tous les stands, à refaire certain comme par exemple celui du tir à la carabine qui plaisait beaucoup aux deux amoureux. Tirer sur des ballons n'était pas chose facile, et cela leurs plus immédiatement puisqu'ils aimaient relever les défis. Ichigo avait d'ailleurs fait un très bon score et avait gagné une énorme peluche représentant un tigre qu'il avait offert à un petit garçon qui lui n'avait rien gagné. Le petit avait été très heureux de recevoir ce cadeau et avait remercié le roux de tout son cœur avant d'aller montrer la peluche à ses parents.

Les deux amants étaient donc maintenant assit sur un banc à partager une barbe à papa démesurée.

-Alors, content de ta petite journée ?

-C'est probablement la plus belle journée de ma vie ! Merci de m'avoir emmené ici. Je… T'avais raison, j'adore vraiment les festivals. Il y a cette ambiance si enfantine et animée que j'aime.

Ichigo souriait en regardant un point fixe sans vraiment le voir. Ginjo remarque immédiatement l'expression mélancolique sur son visage.

-Cela t'évoque des souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo acquiesça puis prit un petit morceau de la sucrerie, la laissa fondre dans sa bouche puis poursuivit en regardant Ginjo :

-Cela me rappelle lorsque j'étais enfant… On allait souvent à des festivals, avec mes sœurs, mon père… Et maman… c'était vraiment chouette. Mais c'est du passé, alors n'y pensons plus !

Ginjo nota dans son esprit que cela était un sujet sensible et décida de changer les idées de son amour.

-Cela te va si nous allons marcher un peu près de la rivière avant de rentrer ? J'aimerais que l'on soit un peu tout les deux…

-D'accord !

Ichigo avait accepté avec enthousiasme et ils partirent donc en direction du court d'eau.

Ils marchaient silencieusement, l'un contre l'autre, le bras de Ginjo entourant les épaules frêles du plus petit. Le silence n'était dérangeant mais relaxant. En ce moment précis, Ichigo se sentait aux anges. Il avait récupéré la confiance de ses amis, il n'avait plus d'ennemis en ligne de vue, donc plus de stress et d'angoisses permanentes, et pour finir en beauté, il avait un homme dont l'amour était réciproque et débordant à ses côtés. Quoi demander de plus ?

Rien.

Il n'avait besoin de rien en plus.

Il était heureux.

Non loin de là, marchant en retrait sur le trottoir et non sur le bord de la rive, un homme marchait en fixant le couple sans cesse. Son visage à moitié camouflé n'exprimait strictement aucune émotion. Les gens qu'il croisait ne semblaient pas le voir.

Aizen s'arrêta soudainement, fixant toujours le couple des yeux. Son œil visible se plissa légèrement en les regardant s'embrasser avec passion.

0°0°0

Aizen se propulsa jusqu'au premier étage de la maison et fit coulisser la fenêtre. Il put enfin s'appuyer convenablement pour ne pas tomber mais resta sur l'appui de fenêtre, se disant qu'il était bien inconscient de constamment laisser cette fenêtre déverrouillée. Le lit d'Ichigo était juste en dessous de lui, le roux dormant d'un sommeil profond et calme. Il jeta un regard vers l'horloge sur le bureau et celui-ci indiquait deux heures du matin.

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il passait avec précaution sur le lit, veillant à ses gestes pour ne pas réveiller l'endormit. Ses doigts tirèrent la chaise du bureau et il s'assit sur celle-ci, croisant les doigts, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Son regard ne quittait plus l'orangé. Il patienta une heure pendant laquelle il avait semblé réfléchir intensément.

C'est donc après ce temps là qu'il décida de réveiller l'adolescent. Ne sachant pas trop comment faire, il passa simplement ses doigts sur la joue d'Ichigo avec le plus de délicatesse qu'il pouvait.

-Ichigo… Réveille-toi…

Sa voix s'était faite basse et grave. Et visiblement cela sembla fonctionner, lorsqu'il vit Ichigo ouvrir les yeux en affichant une moue fatiguée et contrariée.

-Ginjo ?

Lorsque la vue du rouquin fut plus claire, il reconnu sans mal Aizen et cela le fit se reculer à l'opposé du brun dans des gestes nerveux, se sentant soudainement bien réveillé.

-Aizen ! Que…

-Chuuut… Tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

-Je m'en fiche ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?

Malgré tout, Ichigo avait baissé le son de sa voix.

-C'est ta faute, ce n'est pas prudent de laisser ta fenêtre ouverte.

Ichigo n'eut aucun mal à déceler l'expression moqueuse sur son visage. Ce qui l'énerva d'ailleurs.

- Ca ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi t'es ici !

- Je voulais te parler. Mais comme tu es toujours avec ton copain, ça devient difficile de te parler la journée.

-D'où la visite en pleine nuit.

-C'est ça.

Ichigo se détendit un peu mais restait tout de même sur ses gardes. Ses yeux parcouraient sa chambre. Il jura intérieurement en voyant que son badge était sur son bureau, c'est-à-dire bien trop loin et trop près d'Aizen.

-Et donc ? Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Aizen sembla réfléchir un instant, son visage n'exprimant à nouveau plus aucune expression.

-En fait, je voulais juste te dire, que si quoi que ce soit t'arrives, si tu as un problème, si tu as besoin d'aide, alerte-moi avec ton rieatsu. Je viendrais t'aider.

Il avait sortit la phrase assez vite, contrairement à son habitude, et n'avait pas vraiment fait de pause pour reprendre son souffle.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs.

La franchise du brun étonna le roux au plus haut point.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est important, c'est tout.

Ichigo jaugeait l'homme devant lui depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler. Ce dernier était devenu extrêmement sérieux. Les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient à fond pour essayer de comprendre ce que lui voulait Aizen.

-Ne te pose pas trop de question, ce serait te tordre l'esprit pour rien. Je te demande juste de m'appeler si quelque chose de mal t'arrive.

-D'accord.

Il avait accepté plus pour qu'il le laisse au plus vite tranquille qu'autre chose. Savoir cet homme dans sa chambre, dans sa maison où se trouvait sa famille, ça ne le rassurait absolument pas !

-Et sinon, pourquoi portes-tu toujours ta combinaison ?

Aizen esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Je ne peux pas l'enlever.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Pour toute réponse, Aizen se leva pour se mettre dos à l'orangé qui put voir entre ses omoplates une croix légèrement lumineuse de couleur rouge, mais pas énormément.

-C'est le sceau qui m'empêche de me libérer de cette tenue atrocement inconfortable.

Aizen regarda l'adolescent par-dessus son épaule.

-Peux-tu me l'enlever, s'il-te-plait ?

-Heu.. Je-je peux essayer.

-Tu y arriveras.

Ichigo le regardait, un peu sceptique. Il se redressa un peu et se positionna appuyé sur les genoux, sur son matelas. Aizen s'approcha un peu plus de lui en lui présentant son dos.

Ichigo fit une mine contrariée puis leva la main pour la poster juste au croisement des branches de la croix.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire… Ca semble très puissant.

-Vas chercher la croix dans mon dos.

-Hein ?

Aizen regardait droit devant lui, se concentrant pour rester calme.

-enfonce tes doigts dans mon dos et attrape la croix pour la sortir.

Ichigo déglutit en assimilant les paroles du brun. Enfoncer ses doigts dans la chaire de ce type ? Il est pas complètement singlé ? Il approcha tout de même sa main, quoi que très méfiant. Il avait peur que le sort ne se retourne contre lui.

-T'en est sur au moins ?

-Certain.

Ichigo fit un geste négatif de la tête puis se décida à le faire. Il enfonça donc ses doigts dans la croix lumineuse. Celle-ci sembla devenir plus vive mais Aizen ne vacillait pas. Il sentit alors quelque chose de plus solide entre ses doigts. Il saisit cela et tira de toutes ses forces vers lui.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aizen pour avoir plus de facilité à tirer l'objet. Il sentit d'ailleurs l'épaule tremblante sous sa main, mais ne s'arrêta pas.

Après quelques secondes, il chuta vers l'arrière, la force disparaissant soudainement. Il se retrouva avec une grande croix noire en main alors qu'Aizen tombait à genoux au sol.

Il lâcha la croix sur le sol, celle-ci devenant de plus en plus chaude. Une légère vapeur en émanait à présent.

Mais il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui tremblait imperceptiblement, seul son souffle hiératique se faisant entendre dans la pièce. La croix se refermait, la légère lumière disparaissant du dos du brun.

Ichigo se leva de son lit et se dirigea à côté d'Aizen, s'accroupit à côté de ce dernier pour voir comme il se portait après cette épreuve. Il resta un peu choqué en voyant l'expression du brun.

-Aizen…

Les bandes qui couvraient son visage tombèrent sur le sol d'elles même, dévoilant l'œil entièrement blanc, y compris la pupille et l'iris par conséquent, qui était jusqu'à présent camouflé par les bandes. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombèrent de chaque côté de ses épaules, touchant le sol devant lui. Ils avaient jusqu'à présent été retenus par les bandes noires.

-Ca va ?

Mais l'expression du brun ne changeait pas. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, fixant le sol, les mains plaquées sur celui-ci. Et ses épaules ne cessaient de trembler.

Ichigo posa sa main sur l'une d'elle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir Aizen de sa transe. Ce dernier tourna vivement le visage vers l'orangé, et ses traits furent immédiatement plus doux.

-Merci…

-Mmh.. De rien. Le truc est là-bas, dit-il en désignant la croix qui fumait toujours autant, abandonnée sur le sol de sa chambre.

Aizen regarda la croix un instant puis se dirigea vers celle-ci, la saisissant.

-Mais tu vas te brûler !

Il n'en fit rien. La croix semblait ne plus être autant en surchauffe qu'auparavant. Elle était aussi grande que le dos d'Aizen et ses pointes étaient parfaitement pointues, et donc aiguisées. Lorsque le brun la prit par la partie la moins grande, il semblait tenir une épée en main.

-Une arme ?

-Je ne sais pas… Mais… Je sens Kyoka Suigetsu à l'intérieur..

-Ton Zanpakuto n'avait pas été détruit ?

-Si… Mais ce n'est surement qu'une impression.

Ichigo se leva à son tour et constata que les vêtements d'Aizen se défaisait, faisant partie du sceau, ils n'étaient plu tenu par rien. Ichigo s'empressa d'attraper un Kimono qu'il avait reçut et qui était trop grand pour lui pour le donner à Aizen.

Ce dernier refusa en premier lieux mais du accepter car Ichigo insistait. Il le remercia et ils se mirent de dos l'un à l'autre le temps que le brun se change.

Ichigo entendait seulement le bruit des mouvements des tissus et il sentit ses joues chauffer un peu. Il se donna une gifle mentale.

Le plus âgé le prévint qu'il avait fini de se changer, ce qui soulagea le roux.

-Merci pour ça. Je vais te laisser te rendormir maintenant.

-Mmh…

-Et n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

-Oui oui je sais.

Le ton qu'avait employé Ichigo était faussement énervé. Le brun lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable pour le roux avant de partir comme il était venu, par la fenêtre.

Ichigo resta pensif un moment puis remarqua avec étonnement les vêtements de cuir d'Aizen se dissoudre en fine particule pour finir par disparaitre.

C'est sous ce spectacle étonnant qu'il décida de se recoucher et de retomber dans les limbes du sommeil, animé par toute sorte de question concernant son visiteur nocturne.

0°0°0

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Aizen lui avait rendu visite, et franchement, Ichigo avait laissé cette histoire de côté, préférant profiter des instants précieux avec son cher et tendre amant.

-je t'aime tant mon amour…

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur…

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent doucement mais avec un amour sans bornes. Ils profitaient que personne ne puisse les voir dans la petite allée de la maison pour se dire au revoir.

C'est à regret qu'ils se séparèrent, comme toujours, le cœur serré.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, les joues un peu rosies par leur promiscuité.

-Je reviens demain matin Ichi…

-Ok…

Ichigo laissa enfin partir son amant à contre cœur, alors que celui-ci enfilait son casque pour enfourcher sa moto d'un noir de jais. Il démarra après avoir adressé un regard amoureux à Ichigo, ainsi qu'un bisou envoyé avec sa main.

Ichigo le regarda partir et ne rentra qu'à partir du moment où il n'était plus dans la rue.

0°0°0

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas !

-Ichi…je…

La voix au téléphone était très basse et difficile.

-Je t'en prie dis-moi où tu es ?

-je.. Sais pas…

Ichigo se concentra au maximum. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver la présence de son amant qui était visiblement en mauvaise posture. L'angoisse le prenait aux trippes. L'amour de sa vie était quelque part dans les environs, visiblement en très mauvais état, mais il était incapable de se concentrer pour percevoir son énergie.

Il se souvint alors des paroles d'Aizen deux semaines plutôt :

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle-moi. »

Ichigo se pressa d'émettre son énergie le plus fort qu'il pouvait, priant qu'Aizen la ressente et comprenne l'urgence de la situation.

-Je vais arriver avec de l'aide, surtout reste éveillé mon cœur ! Je t'aime, tu le sais que je t'aime, alors reste conscient, je vais arriver d'ici peu de temps !

-Ichi…

-Je serais là dans peu de temps… Promis… J'arrive.

Il n'avait plus de réponse de la part du brun. Il l'appela à tout va mais rien ne se faisait entendre ! Son amant n'était plus conscient ! Il craignait maintenant le pire, bien qu'il ne refuse de se l'avouer. Il raccrocha et fut surpris d'entendre une voix venant de devant lui. Il leva le regard. Aizen était là, le regard on ne peut plus sérieux. Ses cheveux longs cachaient la moitié de son visage alors que la croix noire était attachée à sa ceinture, passée dans son obi. Il était totalement vêtu de noir.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est Ginjo ! Il a eut un accident de moto mais n'a pas pu me dire où il était et maintenant il ne répondait plus au téléphone !

Devant l'angoisse fulgurante du jeune homme, Aizen fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne parviens pas à le localiser ?

-Non !

Aizen ferma les yeux un instant, semblant se concentrer.

-Viens avec moi. Je sais où il est.

Ichigo resta un peu méfiant.

-je peux te faire confiance ?

-oui. Tu veux le sauver, non ?

-Biensûr !

-Alors arrêtons de trainer !

Ichigo fronça les sourcils puis suivit Aizen, sautant de toits en toits. Aizen s'arrêta après quelques minutes.

-On est trop lent !

- On a pas le temps pour une pause !

Aizen regarda Ichigo droit dans les yeux, laissant un instant de flottement entre eux deux.

Il disparut de la vue d'Ichigo qui se sentit soudainement soulevé et propulsé à une vitesse fulgurante, bien qu'entouré par des bras puissants. Il avait oublié ce que cette vitesse impressionnante pouvait donner l'impression de voler.

Cependant, il se sentit un peu sonné lorsqu'il fut redéposé à terre avec douceur. Il croisa le regard d'Aizen. Leurs visages étant si proche…

-Il est là-bas…

Ichigo détacha son regard de celui du brun et vis son amant au sol, sa moto à cinq mètres et une voiture échouée contre un arbre. Il se précipité vers Ginjo qui était visiblement inconscient. Son casque avait été fracassé pendant l'accident et il en restait les débris plus loin.

Il prit immédiatement la pulsation dans le cou du brun, pris par une peur panique ! Et tout ce sang ne le rassurait pas d'avantage.

Il tâtait la peau, cherchant désespérément une pulsation sous ses doigts. Il ne trouvait rien. Il glissa alors ses doigts sur le poignet du brun, se disant qu'il ne trouvait pas le point de pulsation de la carotide. Il tâta le poignet, la respiration de plus en plus rapide. Une main se voulant rassurante se pausa sur son épaule. Ichigo sentait sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux s'embuer. Son âme sembla brûler son cœur tel des braises incandescentes. Il avait si mal ! C'était impossible ! Ginjo ne pouvait pas être mort !

-Ichigo… Il… N'émet plus d'énergie…

Ichigo n'entendait pas les paroles qui lui étaient dites. Il regardait fixement les yeux clos de son amant. Les larmes coulèrent d'un seul coup, submergé par cette sensation de mourir, de se détruire, que son corps se décompose en vous laissant tel un vulgaire objet abandonné. Ichigo hurla son désespoir sur le corps de son amant, serrant la veste de se dernier de toutes ses forces.

Il ne pouvait pas… Tout était si parfait ! Tout allait bien ! Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver ? Pourquoi être heureux était si difficile ? Pourquoi lui avoir enlevé sa moitié, son ami, son amant ! Tout allait si bien il y a à peine une vingtaine de minutes ! Ils s'embrassaient encore il y a une vingtaine de minutes… Il aurait du l'empêcher de partir… il aurait du…

Il prit délicatement Ginjo par les épaules et le serra contre lui, s'imprégnant de son parfum qui était faussé par le sang. Il caressa délicatement la joue du brun avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait. Il se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser, salé par les larmes, sur les lèvres ternes de son amant.

Il passa pour probablement la dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux sombre et si doux de son amour, alors qu'un nouveau sanglot s'étouffa dans sa gorge, faisant secouer ses épaules.

-Ichigo… Viens… Les urgences ont été prévenues. Elles s'occuperont de son corps…

-Je… ne veux…pas…

-Ichigo…

Aizen attrapa avec une grande délicatesse le bras du jeune homme détruit pour le faire se relever.

-Aller Ichigo… Viens…

Ichigo déposa avec une infinie précaution le corps de son tendre amour et se releva pour se précipiter sur Aizen. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps contre Sosuke qui l'entoura de ses bras pour le rassurer, bien que ce fut inutile. Ichigo pleurait à chaud de larmes et bruyamment. Aizen le souleva et disparut de ce lieu où arrivaient les urgences.

0°0°0

Ichigo était inconsolable. Aizen restait à distance, assit en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Le rouquin fixait le sol, les bras croisés sur ses genoux, replié sur lui-même. Les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, ne semblant pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Aizen se leva, prit une couverture pliée dans un coin et recouvrit l'adolescent avec. Celui-ci se blottit dedans, même s'il n'avait pas froid. Il tremblait juste à cause du choc.

Aizen l'avait emmené dans le temple sacré où il se cachait. Ce dernier était en plein milieu d'un bois, et grossièrement caché par les grands arbres. Les passages étaient très rares, ce qui faisait que ce lieu était parfait.

-Ichigo… Arrête de pleurer.

L'interpelé lui jeta un regard noir. « Comment ose-t-il m'ordonner ça ? » pensa-t-il.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, je t'ai rien demandé !

Sa voix fut moins assurée qu'il l'espérait.

-Ne sois pas agressif, je t'ai rien fait…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. La voix d'Aizen s'était faite basse et douce.

-Pardon. Je suis juste…

-Je sais.

Ichigo regardait le brun qui le fixait sans pouvoir précisément comprendre l'expression inscrite sur son visage.

-Mais c'est juste que là je… C'est beaucoup trop difficile !

Ichigo éclata en sanglots à nouveau.

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi ? Ginjo n'aurait jamais du devenir mon petit ami ! S'il ne l'était pas devenu, il n'aurait pas prit sa moto à ce moment, il n'aurait pas été sur cette route, il ne serait pas mort !

Ces mots lui avaient coutés cher.

-Ichigo…

-C'est ma faute ! Il est mort par ma faute ! Je suis responsable !

Aizen posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'adolescent.

-Je ne mérite pas… De vivre..

-Ne dit pas ça !

Aizen avait élevé un peu la voix.

-Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute. Le seul responsable dans cette histoire c'est cet idiot de conducteur qui n'a pas été fichu de conduire convenablement !

Ichigo baissa la tête, se cachant dans la couverture pour pleurer.

Il sentit la main d'Aizen ébouriffer ses cheveux avant de d'entendre ses pas s'éloigner.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je suis là. Je vais juste surveiller l'entrée.

Ichigo réajusta un peu la couverture et ferma les yeux.

0°0°0

Ichigo à disparut… Il n'est ni dans sa chambre, ni dans les rues, ni même dans les parcs environnants. Pourtant tout allait bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Nous sommes plusieurs à le chercher, tous ses amis réunis, sauf un.

Mon regard se planta dans le ciel, comme pour implorer les Dieux.

-Où es-tu, fils ?

0°0°0

Ichigo se réveilla avec un mal de crâne carabiné. Il essaya de se redresser mais il en fut incapable. La lampe au-dessus de lui l'aveuglait d'autant plus qu'il venait de se réveiller.

-Bonjour, Ichigo.

L'orangé tourna la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir celui qui l'appelait mais en fut incapable. Tout autour de lui était noir, il ne voyait que cette lampe qui l'éclairait. Il voulut porter une main à sa tête mais en fut incapable également. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient retenues par des anneaux. Il constata alors qu'il était en fait allongé sur une table métallique, du moins c'est ce qu'il en déduit au touché.

-Où…Suis…Je…

-Là où tu t'es endormi…

-N-Non… C'est..

-Faux ? Disons alors que tu es dans le même lieu, mais pas précisément dans la même salle.

Un silhouette apparut enfin et il reconnu sans mal Aizen.

-Pour..quoi ?

Aizen le regardait, toujours avec cette même expression indéchiffrable.

-Dis-moi que tu me pardonneras.

-Quoi ..?

Ichigo ne comprenait strictement rien à tout ça.

-Ginjo.. C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Ichigo sentit un frisson le parcourir, alors que la rage envahissait son corps, l'émergeant totalement du demi-sommeil dans lequel il était plongé.

Ses poings se serrèrent et il tira sur les anneaux soudés à la table dans le but de se libérer. Il s'était redressé, l'air très menaçant. Il avait complètement oublié son mal de tête, la douleur morale et la rage l'ayant effacée d'une traite.

-Connard ! Tu… Je vais te tuer !

Aizen le regardait, un air presque.. Triste ? Résigné ? Impossible de le dire exactement.

Il le vit attraper quelque chose et le glisser dans sa main. Il reconnu immédiatement son badge. Ni une, ni deux, il l'actionna sans attendre ni réfléchir avant de l'utiliser. Un rieatsu noir l'entoura avant de le dévoiler dans sa tenue de fullbring. Il tira à nouveau sur ses liens métalliques qui se tordirent sous la force déchainée. Une fois libre, il bondit de la table alors qu'Aizen avait reculé pour arrêter de justesse l'attaque de l'orangé à l'aide de la croix de métal.

-Je vais te tuer ! Encore ! Mais cette fois tu n'as plus le Hogyoku pour survivre !

Aizen ne répondait pas, affichant toujours cette même expression qui énerva d'avantage le roux.

Une lutte emplie de puissance destructrice débuta entre les deux anciens rivaux, qui l'étaient à nouveau depuis seulement deux minutes.

Ichigo était très hargneux et violent dans ses coups alors qu'Aizen ne pouvait que parer. Le brun fut envoyé à travers un mur par un coup de pied très violent au flanc droit, se retrouvant dans les bois.

Il se rattrapa comme il put mais ne put échapper à un coup de lame. Il se rattrapa à un arbre, essoufflé et déjà à sa limite. Son dos était lacéré par le dernier coup reçut.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Aizen releva la tête malgré son état devenu critique. Un de ses poumons était touché par ses côtes brisées. Du sang dégoulinait de son menton.

-Je… T'emmerde !

Il sourit doucement, un air sadique à présent affiché sur le visage. Il lâcha l'arbre qui lui servit de support pour se poster bien devant Ichigo.

-Tu n'as pas dit que tu voulais… Me tuer ?

La rage envahit Ichigo de plus belle, et il s'élança vers le brun à vive allure.

Un bruit glauque.

Du sang tombant à leurs pieds en grande quantité.

Une lame noire traversant un corps.

Ichigo regardait Aizen dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait de nouveau cette expression triste. Mis il semblait plus… apaisé ? Soulagé ? Voir même heureux…

Ichigo retira sa lame du cœur d'Aizen. Ce dernier chuta comme au ralentit jusqu'à être totalement allongé au sol, le sang se répandant autour de lui. Ses yeux mi-clos étaient toujours rivés vers le jeune homme.

Ichigo sentit comme une culpabilité l'envahir. Il venait d'essayer de tuer un homme de sang froid.

C'était comme une vérité qui éclatait.

Il se pencha au-dessus de l'homme.

-Mer… ci…

Ichigo le regarda, sans comprendre.

-Perso..nne…

Il se pencha vers le brun pour mieux entendre. Sa voix était presque inaudible.

-Ne… pou..vait.. me…tuer…

Du sang coula plus abondamment de la bouche de l'homme à l'agonie.

-A part…toi…

-Aizen… Tu as fais tout ça pour que je te tue ?

Ce dernier approuva d'un geste faible. Une larme coula sur sa tempe. La seule depuis bien longtemps.

-Tu… es…le seul… Je… voulais… mour..ir.. de.. ta.. main…

-Aizen…

-Je.. suis.. heureux… Merci…

Aizen le regardait fixement, succombant à ses blessures. Son souffle s'arrêta après quelques spasmes étouffés. Tout devint soudainement très calme d'un seul coup autour de l'adolescent.

Aizen était étendu à côté de lui, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entre-ouverte. Sa mâchoire et son cou étaient couverts de sang.

Ichigo le regarda un instant, puis, touché par ce que le brun lui avait avoué, il versa quelques larmes.

Il posa sa main sur le front du corps sans vie et soupira douloureusement.

-Je te pardonne.

Il fit glisser sa main, fermant ainsi les paupières du mort à tout jamais.

Son cœur se serra. Sa gentillesse était telle qu'il était capable de le pardonner. Et ce même si son cœur était vide. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Et sa vengeance ne le soulageait pas vraiment.

Il fut un peu surpris en voyant le corps d'Aizen de désintégrer lentement. Son corps se transformait en particules d'énergie violettes qui semblaient s'enfuir vers le ciel. Ichigo le regarda disparaitre avec un pincement au cœur.

Il avait été proche de cet homme dans la haine et la guerre. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être triste.

Les dernières particules s'envolèrent et Ichigo les regarda longtemps s'envoler vers le gigantisme du ciel. Un sourire apparut néanmoins sur ses lèvres. Après tout, il était fier. Il avait pu rendre cet homme heureux. C'était bien la raison de sa quête au départ, après tout.

Aizen n'aura pas eut de regret avant de mourir.

-Ichigo !

Cette voix…

L'orangé se retourna vivement. Il n'en revenait pas.

-Ginjo !

Ichigo se leva d'une traite et se précipita vers l'homme qui faisait de même. Ils s'enlacèrent, se serrant l'un contre l'autre d'une force à leur couper le souffle. C'était si bon. Se retrouver ! Enfin se retrouver !

-Je t'ai cru mort !

-Non. Il m'avait enfermé, privé de mon collier et avait actionné un sort pour m'empêcher de sortir. Mais il s'est rompu. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que..

-Oui. Je l'ai fait.

Ils se regardèrent intensément. Ichigo pleurait à nouveau, trop heureux de retrouver son amour. Son cœur semblait battre à nouveau. Ginjo quand à lui était heureux qu'Ichigo aille bien. Aizen lui avait expliqué en détail son but, ce qui l'avait assez troublé.

Aizen avait fait tout cela uniquement pour mourir de la main de celui qu'il admirait.

Car oui, Sosuke admirait énormément Ichigo. Il avait une admiration sans limite pour l'adolescent qui, pendant un instant, l'avait surpassé.

Il avait médité son évasion pendant une année entière, avait soigné Ginjo pour qu'Ichigo vive heureux avec lui et enfin avait organisé tout ça dans l'unique but de mourir de la main de celui qui avait su être son supérieur, celui qu'il cherchait depuis tant d'année et qu'il avait finalement trouvé.

Ichigo se jeta sur Ginjo pour l'embrasser passionnément, ses bras encerclant la nuque de ce dernier. Ginjo lui rendit son baiser avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui transmettre.

-Je t'aime tant mon cœur…

-Moi aussi, je t'aime mon amour…

Alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière les montagnes basses qui entouraient la ville alors que la Lune apparaissait dans le ciel pastel. Le couple restait enlacé dans une étreinte à la fois tendre et puissante, les deux êtres étant envahis par la plénitude du moment.

Leur amour à jamais lié par la promesse de la Lune.

.The End.

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu :D , que vous n'aurez pas vidé votre boite de mouchoirs (si c'est le cas, je tiens à m'excuser!), et je vous dis à la prochaine pour la fiction suivante! (Qui je vous l'annonce, sera un AixIchi! :D Avis aux amateurs!)


End file.
